


Who Needs Netflix & Chill when you can have Accident & Emergency

by serpentauthor



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is fed up with his butler’s antics, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, If I don’t get famous for title then what’s even the point?, Light-Hearted, Not Serious, Other, Reader-Insert, Sebastian is a bit of idiot, Sebastian is a little bit high on painkillers, big but that’s where the blood’s supposed to be vibes, reader doesn’t get payed enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentauthor/pseuds/serpentauthor
Summary: Also posted on Wattpad. Contains drug references. This is following season 2 timeline.You, dear reader, are one of many under-payed and very tired accident and emergency staff that were on shift when a man, Sebastian Michaelis, comes in with what should have been fatal wounds. From there, things only get stranger.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Who Needs Netflix & Chill when you can have Accident & Emergency

You will never quite forget the day you met Sebastian Michaelis. It had been a fairly normal (relatively speaking) day at A&E - you'd had the standard idiots doing idiot things they somehow didn't believe would have consequences, nutcase hypochondriacs thinking they were dying of some bizarre disease when they'd actually just been staring at their phone screen a little long, children (need you elaborate), drunks, and then there was Sebastian. Now, when someone comes into A&E with a gaping wound from their collarbone to their stomach, a heart-rate so slow they should be dead, a blood type no one can identify, having lost so much of said blood they are unlikely to wake up, and is somehow still breathing without assistance and maintaining a regular heartbeat, word tends to get around. Still, shocking as all this was, you were all still firmly believing this guy was human, because, hey, these things happen. You still remember when some guy had come in having consumed four times what is generally regarded as the lethal quantity of alcohol, still fully conscious (albeit completely blasted) to ask for help because he'd broken his finger getting out of a taxi. Not only did this guy live, he walked away pretty much without a hangover. The human body's a strange thing. As such, the Doctors just shrugged, decided Sebastian was another broken finger guy, figured there was nothing much they could do about his weird blood, patched up his wounds, gave him some painkillers, then left him be with instructions to keep a close eye on his vitals. 

You were doing your nightly rounds, checking on each of the patients. You went into Sebastian's room to check his heartbeat, and that was when you heard someone groan. Now, in fairness, even though Sebastian had been doing remarkably well for for someone who had lost way over two litres of blood (pretty serious stuff) no one had seriously been expecting him to wake up, and even if he did everyone was certain there would be brain damage. Believe you me, your brain really needs oxygen. Well, not only had the lucky bastard woken up, but he was trying to pull the IV cannula out. This is not to say he was really with it, so to speak - as previously mentioned, he'd lost a lot of blood, plus he was on some fairly serious pain-killers - so he was only about a third conscious looked liable to pass out again at any second.  
"Sir, can you please refrain from removing the IV needle from your wrist," you requested.   
"What's even in it?" He grumbled. You might have been surprised that he was speaking, had you not been so sleep deprived.  
"Painkillers, largely."  
"I'm a Demon, I don't need painkillers." You raised an eyebrow and almost smiled - that wasn't even close to being the weirdest thing you'd heard someone say on the sorts of drugs he was on.   
"I'm sure you are, but can you please keep the IV needle in. I'll be in pretty big trouble if you take it out." The man shot you a pleading look, and when you say pleading look, you mean full on kicked puppy face. Damn near worked. For someone who was claiming to be a Demon, Sebastian had the face of an Angel. "No, really, I can't let you take it out, I'm sorry. How about you tell me your name, though?" You figured it would be good to get a name whilst he was still conscious. "I'm Y/N L/N."  
"I don't have a real name," the man said solemnly. "But amongst humans I'm known as Sebastian Michaelis."   
"That's a nice name."  
"It's after a dead dog." With that, Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed again, and you were left with both eyebrows raised to ponder all that Sebastian had just told you. Well, that was a conversation to remember.

Well, from then on nothing of interest happened for the next few hours, until you came in to take Sebastian's heart-rate again at about five in the morning. Things started off as normal - Sebastian was still asleep, unsurprisingly. You were just beginning to feel a little bad for him - you would have assumed he'd had someone to visit him (a lady friend, if nothing else) - when a young man came in. Usually they didn't let people in outside of visiting hours, but the young man in question looked slightly frazzled, so you supposed he must have just make a particularly compelling case and the receptionists had taken pity on him. He had blue hair and an eyepatch, and you couldn't quite pinpoint his age - he had quite young face, not to mention he was a little short, maybe a bit skinny, but other than that he looked firmly like an adult.   
"Good morning sir," you recited. The young man nodded at you, before actually registering what you'd just said - you got the feeling this kid was not used to being up at the wee hours of the morning.  
"Good morning. Is... is he doing... alright?" Eyepatch kid said this with the tone of someone who knew the answer was no, and was more asking just how badly Sebastian was doing.   
"Well, he seems stable, and he was awake earlier, so, unless something unexpected pops up he should be fine." Eyepatch kid nodded again, and sat down on one of the plastic seats, looking an inch or so off either passing out or having a nervous breakdown.   
"That's good."   
"Do you want something to drink? The tea cart is technically for patients but stuff in the vending machine is awful, and I suspect I can barter some tea or coffee out of Jacky," you offered. You didn't know what individual on this earth successfully claimed the vaguely brown water that came out the drinks machine could be classed as tea, but whoever it was, was insane and deserved their head on a stick. A look of relief washed over eyepatch kid's face.  
"If it's not too much trouble, then tea would be nice, thank you."   
"I wouldn't be offering if it was," you replied, tucking your clipboard under your arm.   
You walked out into the hallways, and eventually found Jacky who had been pushing the tea cart around the largely barren hallways. The pair of you exchanged glances, you pulled a face, and Jacky wiggled her eyebrows. "Superman's guest looks about ready to keel over, poor kid," you remarked, as Jacky plucked out a tea bag and poured boiling water into one of the little styrofoam cups. Superman had been Sebastian's nickname before he'd given you his (hopefully) real one.  
"I'll bet most people would be given the shape his friend's in. Any idea what happened to him yet?" You shook your head, prompting Jacky to lean conspiratorially over the tea cart towards you.  
"Well, I heard David in reception heard from the big bastard that he was part of the bobbies, and that it was a sword wound or something ridiculous. Don't know how I feel about our taxes going towards the police having bloody sword fights, but there you go."   
"They'll start jousting on the police cars next," you joked, imitating a police man balancing poorly on top of car whilst wielding a lance, as Jacky desperately stifled laughter.   
"Sugar or no sugar do you think?" Jacky choked out, wiping her eyes.  
"Oh, definitely sugar."  
"Right you are. Well, hopefully Superman's guest perks up. Keep me posted." You nodded as Jacky handed you the styrofoam cup.  
"Will do."

Eyepatch kid was passed out on his chair when you came in, but Sebastian 'superman' Michaelis cracked open an eye. "I don't suppose there's much point asking him if he wanted milk with his tea." Sebastian smiled groggily.   
"My young master has never been very good at staying awake," he remarked dreamily, as if recalling memories. You raised an eyebrow.  
"Young master?" You asked, putting the cup of tea down on the little side table.  
"Oh, yes, he made a contract for his soul with me when he was ten, but then he got turned into a Demon so I never got it," Sebastian explained very seriously, and you had to bite back the urge to chuckle. It always amused you how people would say those sorts of things with a completely straight face.  
"That's unfortunate," you replied instead.  
"Not really. I'd got rather attached to him over the three years I'd served him, so it came as a bit of a relief." You bit your lip to stop yourself from smiling, and nodded. "I nearly got killed then as well. I had to fight the Demon of Spiders for my young master's soul... He nearly killed me. We were using a Demon blade, of course, so it could kill us... but I won... I nearly got killed though," Sebastian rambled, as you got the mounting sense he was going to be profusely apologising once he was a little more sober. You privately admitted it was a little cute to see him waffling on about all these fantastical events.   
"Did the Demon of Spiders turn your young master into a Demon then?" Sebastian shook his head, looking at you as if this was the most preposterous notion in the world.  
"Of course not, he's not powerful enough... It takes very advanced magic to turn a human into a Demon, and the Demon of Spiders wasn't very powerful. No, it was the Demon of Flowers." Sebastian was quiet for a few seconds, as he glanced over at eye-patch kid. "I still have the scar, from the fight that is. Not that you can see it on this human form." You nodded, trying quite hard to keep a straight face. "You don't believe me, do you?" You opened your mouth, quite ready to assure Sebastian that you did, and he had misjudged, when you saw him wince. What happened next your won't forget any time soon.

The hospital gown seemed to vanish as two giant wings, black as tar ripped from Sebastian's back one of them knocking over the IV drip, whilst three horns grew from Sebastian's head. What soon sat in front of you bore little resemblance to the nice young man you'd just been talking to. You stood in silence for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened, as Sebastian clumsily stood the IV drip upright again.   
"You'll break your stitches doing that," you snapped, gathering up your wits.   
"That's not the reaction I normally get."  
"I work twelve until six in A&E, there is very little that can phase me nowadays. Just be glad I'm not one of the younger nurses."  
"Sebastian, was that strictly necessary?" Came the tired voice of eye-patch kid. You'd somewhat forgotten he was there. "Do you suppose you can keep a secret?" Eyepatch-kid asked, addressing you this time.  
"Who's going to believe me?"  
"Nobody I need to worry about I suppose. Sebastian, change back before someone sees you," eyepatch-kid ordered, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian pulled that kicked puppy look from earlier, and resumed his previous form. After that, you could only assumed he passed out again.

When you came on shift the next day, Jacky handed you a letter as she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. "You lucky git, it seems Superman saw something in you," she teased, as you looked down at the blue wax stamp. Fancy.  
"Perhaps he does." You opened it, and were not surprised to see the letter started with a lengthy apology. Well, the entire thing was lengthy, but especially the apology. You did feel your face go a bit red towards the end though (you felt like a schoolchild getting a their first Valentine card). The last paragraph read, 'Though it is perhaps rather presumptuous of me to say this, as I would rather understand if you never wish to see me again given that you did not see me at the highest point in my life, you are certainly a memorable person and I would rather like to remain in contact with you, in whatever form that may take.

Yours truly

Sebastian Michaelis'

Written bellow this was what you could only assume was Sebastian's number. You grinned, and Jacky peeked over your shoulder. "'In whatever form that may take'? Y/N's got an admirer~" Jacky teased, giving you a dig in the ribs as you mentally ran through all the coffee shops in London you could go to. And that was the story of the day you met Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
